Harley Quinn - Damaged
by acetrainerkirby
Summary: Harley deals with abuse from the Joker which puts her in the hospital. She's confronted by billionaire Bruce Wayne who offers to pay her bail and ultimately take her in for criminal rehabilitation. Harley experiences new friends, strong emotions, and living in the Wayne Manor alongside Dick Grayson.
1. Chapter 1

(Before you read, this is my first piece of fiction in a couple of years, and it was late when I typed it so it may need edited or added to. Also, this is just the first piece of a possible 5 piece story.)

It's a dark, wet night in Gotham city. The usual crime was plaguing the streets and Batman was there to stop it. But this story isn't about Batman, though he does play a role. It all started at the Joker's lair….

"Knock Knock, it's ya Harley!" exclaimed Harley as she entered the bedroom with her eyes still closed.

"H-Harley get out of here!" yelled the Joker as he tried to cover up the prostitute with a blanket.

"Don't be so harsh, I brought ya favorite cake!" she exclaimed as she extended her arms and began to open her eyes.

"S-stop! Get out!" Yelled the Joker, still trying to cover up the brunette hooker.

Suddenly Harley's vibrant smile had turned into a frown as tears filled her eyes.

"H-how could you mista J?!" she asked as she fell to the ground, dropping the cake.

"You weren't supposed to be here Harley." Calmly spoke the Joker as he stood up from the bed.

The prostitute began walking towards the door but was stopped by the Jokers pale hand. "I'm not finished with you, I paid for the whole night." He said as he began walking towards Harley.

"What have I told you about barging into my room?" he asked the still sobbing Harley as he kicked her.

"I-I'm sorry mista J, I-I forgot." she cried as bruises began to form under the Jester costume she was wearing.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it this time Harley!" he exclaimed as he brought her to her feet, only to punch her.

"P-please stop, I love you mista J" spoke Harley as she fought from falling to the floor.

The Jokers eyes widened as if he realized what he had done.

"Get out of my sight." He said as he shoved her out the door before walking back to the prostitute.

Harley had made it to the streets of Gotham, on her way back to her apartment when she suddenly collapsed.

The next day it was all over the news, "Sidekick victim of domestic abuse". All of Gotham knew that she'd been beaten by the man she loved so profusely. Not all reactions were the same, some thought she deserved it while others had complete empathy for her. When the news got out, Bruce Wayne began thinking he could fight crime without the bat suit.

"Alfred." spoke Bruce.

"Yes, sire?" Alfred replied.

"I need you to get a guest bedroom ready by this evening, we're going to have a guest." replied Bruce.

On his way to the hospital, Bruce thought to himself "I've got to be crazy. If something goes wrong, I could mess everything up."

Arriving on the same floor as the hospitalized Harley Quinn, Bruce ran into two cops who were questioning Harley.

"Is there a problem officers?" asked Bruce.

"Well, yeah, actually, she has warrants for her arrest, she's going to be serving time when shes in better health" replied the larger officer.

Behind the officers laid a beautiful woman, she sported long blonde hair and eyes that resembled the sky. Bruce hadn't recognized her without her jester costume on.

"Hello miss, what's your name?" asked Bruce.

"M-my names Harley, what's it to ya?" she replied.

Bruce was awe struck, he couldn't believe he was speaking to the same Harley who was a sidekick to his worst enemy.

"Uh, Umm, I'm Bruce Wayne" he calmly replied as he extended his hand.

"And why are you here mista billionair playboy?" Harley replied as she pushed his hand away.

"Well, I'm working on a criminal rehabilitation program and I'd like you to be my first success." Replied Bruce with a smile.

"And why would I agree to that?" asked Harley.

About that time the police officers interrupted, "Harley, when you're all healed up, you'll be taken in with a bail set at $500,000. You may just end up in Arkham."

"What if I pay the bail and take full responsibility for her?" Bruce quickly responded.

"I'm sure that'd go down well as long as you could keep her in line." replied the larger officer.

"It's up to you Harley." Bruce stated in a hopeful manner.

Harley frowned for a moment before she blurted out "Fine!" with her arms crossed.

The cops handed Bruce some paper work to fill out before leaving.

"So what size clothes do you wear Ms. Harley?"

Harley was confused but told him anyways. Afterwards she heard him speaking on the phone with a young man, probably in his 20's just like her.

Soon enough a black haired man walked through the door, obviously the athletic type sporting two bags labeled "American Apparel"

"Hey my names Dick" spoke the man as he extended his hand.

"Yeah, well ya don't look like one." She replied with a half-smile.

Dick was speechless, Bruce hadn't told him it was Harley Quinn he was taking in.

"S-so you must be Harley." Replied Dick.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Replied Harley.

"Well Ms. Harley, I have instructions to take you shopping and then out to dinner." Dick exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh really, you wanna be seen with me? A criminal?" asked Harley.

"Huh, I don't care who you were before today." Replied Dick with a smile.

Harley wasn't sure how to feel about everything, the man she loved threw her out, but now there's some billionaire playboy taking her in and hiring a young man to take her shopping.

"Oh, I hope you like capris' and T-shirts, cause I brought you some stuff to put on!" exclaimed Dick.

Harley looked back at her jester costume, "No more being that Harley" she thought to herself as she grabbed the bags from his hands with a smile.

Luckily the clothes Dick brought covered all of Harley's bruises.

It wasn't long before the two were off to the mall, where people of all ages go to shop.

Harley had walked by the stores but wasn't interested in much, that is until the beauty salon caught her eye. She grabbed Dicks hand and ran him into the salon.

"What should I get, what should I get?" excitingly asked Harley as she saw all of the colors of the shop.

"Hey now, get whatever you want, it's on my dad!" replied Dick, who loved to see Harley's beautiful smile.

"Okay okay, wait, Bruce Wayne is your father?!" exclaimed Harley as she sat in the salon chair.

"Yeah, adoptive father anyways." Dick replied with a smile just as big as hers.

"That's so cool! Could you put my hair in pig tails? Oh and I want purple on one side!... wait, no, I want pink on one side and blue on the other! But don't color it all the way!" exclaimed the giggle Harley, who could light up Dick's world with her smile.

An hour had passed, Harley stood up from the salon chair then twirled like a ballerina, "How's it look?"

"Ahh, I love it!" replied Dick, "Now come on, we've gotta get you some clothes".

The two continued their walk around the store, but to no avail. Harley couldn't seem to find a store she liked, that is, until she came across a sign that read "Hot Topic".

"Oooooo what's that?" she asked with hearts in her eyes.

She had spotted a shirt on display, it was a raglan shirt colored red and white with the words "Daddy's Lil Monster" on the front.

"Oh that's a store I never shop at, but it looks like we're shopping there today!" replied Dick with a smile.

"Oh thank you thank you, I want that one!" she replied, pointing at the raglan shirt on display.

"Well okay than, but we've gotta get you more than one shirt ya know." He replied, still smiling.

So Harley once again grabbed his hand and ran him into the clothing department.

"Oooo I love these socks, oh and those shorts are soooo cute! Aren't ya going to get your self something pudd-", Harley stopped herself, thoughts of the Joker filled her mind.

"Why would he do that to me?" Harley thought to herself, "I'd never do nuttin like that to him."

"But maybe I should, he would deserve it after what he put me through." "Oh Harley, why can't you just get your self togetha?"

About that time, a single tear ran down Harley's face, she felt so alone. Dick had noticed the tear, but was conflicted.

"Is this the same girl who's cause so much chaos in Gotham?" He thought to himself.

"We aren't really that different after all…"

Dick wrapped his arms around the now crying Harley, "Hey now, everything's going to be okay."

Harley continued to cry for a moment, "I don't need mista J. I'm my own Harley now…"

Harley dried her eyes and gave Dick a quick hug, "Thanks." She quietly spoke, "I needed that."

"Hey! Makeup! I need some, your treat okay suga! Oh, and ya better buy this too!" exclaimed Harley as she threw a black leather jacket into Dicks arms, her smile had returned.

"Oh what have I gotten myself into." Dick thought to himself.

After paying for the clothes, the two ran off to buy make up and then headed back to Wayne Manor.

"You guys are home later than expected." Spoke Bruce as Harley and Dick entered the manor.

"Well, yeah, it took her a while to find a clothing store she liked." replied Dick with an unusual smile.

"He took me to all sorts of places!" exclaimed Harley, "There were so many colors, you shoulda been there!"

Harley's enthusiasm managed to do the impossible, make Bruce Wayne smile.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Harley." Replied Bruce, "Now, with the help of your old roommate and a few movers, I had all of your important things moved to a room here in my manor. I'd like you to follow Alfred to your room and change into the dress laying on your bed, we're having company for dinner tonight."

"Bossy bossy bossy mista play boy billionaire, but okay, I'll go along with it." Replied Harley, "Lead the way Alfy."

Upon entering her room, she noticed all of her favorite books on a bookshelf, her favorite sheets and pillow cases on her bed, and most of all, her favorite baseball bat with the word "Goodnight" etched into the wood. The dress, which was laying on the bed, was black and particularly bland. Next to the dress, with a note attached, was a red and black bracelet reading "Harley" with two diamonds on each end. The note read "We can't change where we've been, but we can choose where we're going – Bruce"

"Well let's see, first of all I need to do something about this dress" thought Harley as she searched for scissors.

(I promise to go into Harley's mental issues in the next chapter, along with problems including the Joker. This isn't meant to be an action fic though it may contain some in upcoming chapters.)


	2. Chapter 2

As Harley made her way to the stairs, she heard the voices of many men and women. A pain suddenly planted itself in Harley's head, but she kept on walking. As she approached the rails, the crowd of guests looked to her with smiles.

"Oh, she seems to be doing just fine here!" one of the guests exclaimed.

"What a dress, it must be worth a fortune!" exclaimed another.

"Isn't she still a criminal though?" mumbled a jealous wife.

Harley descended the stairs, with all eyes on the dress, she had made a masterpiece. The dress had a slit going up the side, newly cut straps, and subtle pink and blue sparkles on the black fabric to compliment her hair and makeup. She had covered up her bruises well enough so that no one could see.

"Well hello everybody, it's Harley!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Bruce was surprised to see the dress drastically changed, though he kept a smile for the guests. Dick couldn't keep from smiling as he ran up to her.

"You look great, Harley." He said as she cleared the last few steps with his hand.

"Why thank ya." She replied with a wink.

"Gather around gather around." Bruce spoke over the microphone in the dining room.

The crowd shifted towards the dining room with Harley and Dick being towards the back.

"We've all endured throughout our lives, that cannot be questioned. But some of us endure more than others, some of us become lost, but tonight I'm making Gotham a signal of hope for those who've made the wrong choices."

The crowd begins to clap.

Harley, gripping Dick's hand, sheds a tear.

"Now then, how about a toast for Ms. Harley Quinn?" says Bruce as he and the crowd raise their champagne.

"Hey their Dick, I didn't know the old man would get this close to his night work." Spoke an ominous but recognized voice.

"It can't be, J-Jason?" replies Dick as he and Harley turn around.

"I need a favor from the old man, got some work that needs done." Spoke Jason as he looked Harley up and down.

"Get out of here, you know Bruce would never help you." Dick replied.

"We'll see about that. If you ever want something a little more crazy, hit me up sweetheart" Jason spoke as he walked past Harley.

"No thanks hot shot, I've had enough crazy in my life." She replied.

The headaches were getting worse for Harley.

"Oh no, not now" she thought to herself, "Not the voices."

"Don't give up now"

"Yeah Harley, you've just started."

"Kill them all! Kill them all!"

"It'll only hurt for a second."

"You know you want to!"

Harley quickly made her way out of the crowd towards the kitchen, she had tears rolling down her face. Dick was right behind her and very worried.

"Harley. Harley! Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"The voices won't stop, I- I need my medication!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room." He replied as he helped her walk.

Now in Harley's bed room, Dick assists Harley with her medicine. After swallowing the pill, she continued to cry.

"Why am I so broken!?" she sobbed.

"I let him ruin me, these voices are because of him."

"I just can't catch a break, can I?"

Dick was heartbroken, he couldn't fathom what she had been through. As he stared into her eyes, he wiped away her tears. Her makeup was now running but this didn't turn Dick away.

"Harley, you're not broken. He just couldn't appreciate you, that's his fault." he gently spoke.

"But I just can't-" Harley attempted to reply, as the door to her room opened.

There stood Bruce and Jason Todd, looking as if they had a long night ahead of them.

"Dick, look after Harley and make sure they guests stay entertained, Jason and I have some work to do at the office." Bruce stated, and left just as quickly as he entered.

"Hey, let's fix that makeup of yours and have a dance." Dick said with a smile.

"Oh that's smooth pretty boy." replied Harley, who now had a smile on her face.

"Oh whatever, how can I help with the makeup?" Dick replied with a laugh.

"Well you can start by handing me the pink and blue blush." Replied Harley.

As Dick leaned over to grab the blush, Harley quickly kissed his cheek.

"Hey, what was that for?" Dick asked as he blushed.

"For cheering me up of course, pretty boy." Replied Harley with a wink as she grabbed the blush from his hands.

Now in the ball room, Dick and Harley were sharing a slow dance together.

"You know, I wonder if things coulda been different." Whispered Harley with her arms around Dicks neck.

"What do you mean?" asked Dick.

"If I never met him, do ya think I would be the person I am today?" she replied.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you're here now." Whispered Dick.

Harley smiled, "You know I was a doctor." She whispered.

"Seriously? That's so cool." Dick replied.

"Yeah, I was a gymnast too." She whispered.

"You know, I'm something of a gymnast myself." Dick replied.

"I'll be the judge of that, pretty boy." Harley whispered with a smile.

The two continued their back and forth small talk until the party was over and the guests were gone.

In town, Batman and the Red Hood (Jason Todd) had business to take care of.

"So what's he up to now Jason?" Batman spoke in a rugged voice.

"Your clown king is planning on taking back his Queen, he's assembling a bunch of crooks and messing up my business." Jason replied.

"That means the Wayne manor will be his number one target when tomorrows news broadcasts." Replied Batman, "We may need more help, I'll have Batgirl do some searching as well."

"You know, I've always liked that girl, she's feisty." Replied Jason.

"Just keep your hands to yourself, and remember, no guns." Stated Batman.

1 week later

The Joker has yet to make an appearance anywhere Batman and his comrades could find him. Dick and Harley have grown closer, developing a bond of sorts. Everything seemed to be going well, and the state fair was on schedule as usual.

"Prettyyyy boyy." Harley spoke loudly and in an exaggerated tone.

"Yeah Harls?" Dick replied.

"Aren't ya gonna ask me something?" Harley hinted.

"Uhh, how was your day?" Dick replied, confused.

"Great, thanks for askin, but it's be better if someone asked me to the fair ya know." She said with a smile.

"Oh, that old thing? That's for kids Harls." Dick replied.

"I wanna I wanna I wanna." Harley replied with her nose in the air.

"Well okay, your wish is my command." Dick replied as he bowed to her.

"I like ya more and more every day pretty boy." She replied with a wink.

A couple of hours later, the two arrived at the state fair, Harley was in her "Daddy's Little Monster" shirt, and Dick was wearing the leather jacket Harley picked out for him.

"Wowww, so many rides!" Harley exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you've never been before?" asked Dick.

"We were always tryin to take down Batsy, I neva got the chance!" replied Harley, still wide eyed and smiling.

"Ooo, ooo, what first? The tilto-whirl? Let's go!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Dicks hand and began running.

"Heeey Dick!" exclaimed a group of girls he had went to school with.

"Hey ladies, what are you up to?" Dick replied.

"Just riding some rides, who's this?" one of the girls replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Harley, shes my uhh….." Dick didn't know the extent of their relationship.

"I'm his friend!" Harley exclaimed as she wrapped her warms around his neck.

"Ohh, just friends?" another girl replied, now smiling more.

"Yup, just friends!" Harley exclaimed after kissing Dick on the cheek, leaving red lipstick.

The girls expressions completely changed, they began to look angry.

"Well, we'll see you later Dick." They replied as they walked away.

Harley smiled as she grabbed Dicks hand and continued to the Tilto-Whirl.

"Woooooo!" Harley yelled as her arms flew through the air and the cart span.

Dick took this time to take a picture of Harley, so he'd always have the memory of her smile. The night continued as the two rode rides, until finally the fair was about over.

"Just one more ride!" exclaimed Harley.

Once again she grabbed Dick's hand, now the two were on the Ferris wheel.

"Ya know, I never thought I'd be here." Harley spoke softly.

"I'm glad I could be here with you, I've had a really good time Harley." Dick replied.

"Hey pretty boy, we're at the top, ya know what that means…" Harley spoke softly.

"I don't think I do…" Dick couldn't finish his sentence, Harley's lips were now pressed against his. With both of their eyes closed, their kiss lasted a full minute.

"Yahtzee!" Harley exclaimed.

"Harley….." Dick replied, confused as ever.

The two didn't talk for the rest of the ride, Harley wrapped both arms around Dick, and she held him tight. They were happy.

(I'll probably bring the Joker into the next chapter and add some powerful scenes, try to anyways.)


	3. Chapter 3

As Harley and Dick left the fair, Dick's phone began to ring.

"It's Bruce." Dick said as he answered the phone.

"Dick, I need you to take Harley home and protect her. The Joker has three bombs in the city, Jason and I are taking care of it." Bruce quickly spoke.

"Do you nee-" Dick attempted to reply as Bruce hung up.

"So, bad news Harley, The Joker has a few bombs in the city, I've got to take you home so you'll be safe." Dick stated.

"Oh, that's fine, we can just order out, okay?" Harley replied.

"Sounds good to me." Dick replied in a concerned tone.

"What is it puddin?" Harley inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just hope everything works out." Dick replied.

"Oh it'll be okay, Bats will save the day like he always does." Harley said with a smile.

"It's not the city I'm worried about, what if he's waiting for us." Dick thought to himself.

Upon arriving at the manor, the two made their way through the door.

"Okay, so what are we eating this time? Ooo, ooo, can it be Chinese? I love Chinese food!" Harley exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, that's fine with me, will you order me the usual? I'm gonna check on something really quick." Replied Dick, still sounding concerned, though Harley was too excited to notice.

"Sure thing pudding!" she replied as she began to call the local Chinese restaurant.

Bruce began walking around the manor, first through the dining room, then to the kitchen. Nothing seemed to be out of place, he had now moved to the ball room. Everything seemed to check out once again. Upon reaching the front doors of the manor, Dick quickly noticed something was wrong, Harley had vanished. Dick quickly began checking all of the rooms upstairs until he finally made it to Harley's room, he heard crying.

"Harley!" he exclaimed as he barged through her bedroom door.

"H-he was here, he even left a note…" replied Harley as she continued to sob.

Dick began to read the note:

"I see you've got yourself a new man Harls, you thought you could stay away? You'll always come running back, but guess what? The jokes on you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, Dick heard someone move towards him so he quickly turned around, barely dodging the knife that was swung at him.

"Oh you're quick, but you're no Batman, HAHAHAHAHA!" Yelled the Joker.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up." Dick replied as he assumed his fighting pose.

"We've got a live one! Stop me if you've heard this one before…" the Joker replied as he swung his knife once more.

Dick once again dodged but the Joker was getting erratic and less predictable, without any of his gadgets, he feared he may be in trouble.

Harley was distraught and backed into a corner, she bumped into her favorite baseball bat that read "Good Night".

Dick and the Joker continued to fight, both had taken blows but Dick had received several cuts from the knife and was now bleeding profusely.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Give it up new guy!" The Joker exclaimed as he imbedded his knife into Dick's right shoulder.

Dick was hurt and his vision was blurred.

The Joker continued to laugh with his back turned to Harley, she knew that it was the only chance she'd get to hurt the Joker like he'd hurt her. So she picked up her baseball bat and began walking towards him.

"She's mine! Always has been! HAHAHAHA!" The Joker exclaimed.

"You never stood a chance." He spoke in a more serious tone as he took a step forward, as if to end Dick's life.

Suddenly the Joker felt the blunt end of Harley's bat across the side of his skull.

"This if for all those times you pushed me around!" Harley exclaimed as the Joker fell to the ground.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" she asked sarcastically as she began beating the Joker with her bat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed the Joker, now covered in bruises.

Harley swung the bat into the Joker's face several times, she wasn't satisfied. Dropping the baseball bat, Harley grabbed the joker by his shirt and drug him to her bedroom's balcony. Lifting him over the edge, she began to speak.

"Remember when you threw me out of that window, just because I caught batsy when you couldn't!?" she yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Do it Harley, I know the voices are telling you to!" the Joker exclaimed.

The voices in fact, had been terrorizing Harley since the Joker appeared.

"Just kill him."

"He's the worst of the worst, he doesn't deserve to live"

"Remember what he did to you?"

"Look at what he's done to Dick!"

"It's as easy as letting go."

"Stop it! You don't know what's going through my head, you don't truly know me and you never will!" she yelled, "I'll drop you here and it'll all be ova." She cried.

The Joker just continued to laugh.

"H-Harley, you, you can't kill him." Dick spoke weakly as he slowly made his way towards Harley.

"He's caused me so much pain." she sobbingly replied.

"I know, but once you cross that abyss, you'll never come back." Dick spoke, now with his hand on Harley's shoulder.

"I can't stop myself, the voices just keep telling me to kill him!" she cried.

"Then focus on my voice." Dick replied.

"Bruce took you in and made me a part of your life, and I wouldn't have changed anything." Dick spoke.

The voices in Harley's head began getting quiet as the tears stopped flowing.

"Don't throw this past week away over someone as valueless as him." Dick continued.

The voices were almost silent.

"We may not have known each other too long, but I feel close to you Harley." Dick spoke as he collapsed.

"D-Dick!" Harley exclaimed in genuine concern.

She threw the Joker against the brick wall of the manor, then bent down to help Dick. Suddenly, Batman appeared.

"Harley, what happened here?" He asked in an obscure voice,

"Mista J. stabbed him, he needs a docta!" Harley exclaimed.

"The Joker? Where is he now?" Batman asked.

Harley began looking around.

"He was against the wall the last I saw him, I swear." She replied, now confused as to his escape.

"Take Dick to the hospital, I'll look for the Joker." Batman replied.

Harley quickly packed Dick to the car, turned on the ignition and began driving towards the hospital.

"Wait a second, how did Batsy know puddin's name?" Harley thought to herself.

As Harley rushed Dick through the doors of the emergency room, the nurses rushed to help him.

"What happened to him?!" the nurse asked, you could tell she was concerned for his well being.

"He was stabbed pretty badly, please help!" Harley exclaimed.

"Okay sugar, but you're explaining all of this afterwards." the nurse replied.

Dick was rushed to a hospital bed, the wound was deep but the nurses managed to stitch him up. The other cuts were minor but were causing irritation. With a few more stitches, Dick was finally stable. Now he was in his own hospital room for the night, happy to be alive.

"Puddin, are ya decent? I'm coming innnnnn!" Harley exclaimed as she opened the door.

Dick let out a chuckle as he laid back in the hospital bed.

"I ordered us that Chinese food you promised." Harley spoke as she took a seat next to the hospital bed.

"Stir-fried beef and vegetables?" Dick asked.

"Topped with fried rice, just like you like it." Harley replied with a smile.

"You know, it's funny, you were in my position a week ago." Dick spoke.

"Yeah, and you really brightened my day when you took me shopping." Harley replied softly, still smiling.

"Did I?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, you really won me over that day. I was just gonna bolt after you bought me some clothes, but I stuck around because of your kindness." Harley replied.

"I'm so glad to hear that Harley, I'm glad you stayed." Dick was now smiling.

"I'm glad too, pretty boy." She replied with a giggle.

"You know, I saw that abyss you were talking about." Harley stated.

"Oh really?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, and I was almost consumed by it." She replied

"What stopped you?" he asked.

"Your voice, it stopped the voices in my head and it kept me sane when I needed my humanity the most." She replied.

Dick sat upwards on the bed, and with his hands now on Harley's back, he hugged her. As the two separated, Harley kissed him on the cheek.

*Knock* *Knock* "Delivery for a Harley Quinn and Dick Grayson!" the delivery guy exclaimed.

"Oooo, it's here!" Harley exclaimed as she opened the door.

The two finished off the night with Chinese food and laughs. Moments later, Dick awoke, noticing Harley leaned over in her seat with her head resting on the hospital bed, with both of her hands grasping his left hand. He smiled then fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed, Dick was finally able to go back home where he could rest in his own bed. Harley would take care of him day to day with the help of Alfred. Nothing could have prepared them for what was about to happen.

The front doors to the manor burst open, "Dad! You need to get this vile woman away from me!" a voice cried.

Dick now had a displeased look on his face.

"What is it pudding?" she asked.

"It's the devil himself." He replied.

Alfred walked to greet the young boy who had entered the manor.

"Ahh, master Damien, and miss Talia. Should I call Bruce?" Alfred spoke.

"Yes, please." Talia responded.

Alfred then left to get Bruce.

Harley and Dick walked to greet the two.

"Hey, Damien." Dick spoke.

"Hey…" Damien responded as he caught eye of Harley.

Damien began running towards her, pulling a knife from his jacket pocket.

"My first day back and this happens?" He thought to himself.

As Damien leaped towards Harley, Dick grabbed his arm, suspending him from the ground.

"Now, now hot shot, shes a friend." Dick spoke with a chuckle.

"But she's…." Damien responded as he squirmed in the air.

"Harley Quinn! Nice to meet ya little guy!" Harley exclaimed.

"God Bruce takes forever, as always. Just tell him I'll be in town tonight." Talia spoke as she began to walk away from the manor.

Dick dropped Damien's hand, letting him stand on his feet.

Bruce began to walk the stairs leading to the doors of the manor.

"Ahh, Damien, glad to see you're back." Bruce spoke.

"Yeah, but what's she doing here?!" Damien exclaimed.

"Criminal rehabilitation, though, at this point I don't believe we can call her a criminal." Bruce replied.

"How? Why?" Damien responded.

"Because, everyone deserves a chance." Bruce replied.

"Huh, if you say so." Damien responded as he crossed his arms.

"Now, I have meetings over at Wayne enterprises today. Dick, Harley, I need the two of you to take Damien out, have some fun. I'm having cameras placed throughout the manor, no private places of course." Bruce stated now down the stairs.

"No, I'm ready to get to work!" Damien exclaimed.

"No. Listen to me Damien." Bruce replied with a glare, then he walked out of the manor.

"Yahtzee!" Harley exclaimed.

"Where are we gonna go? Huh? Huh?" she asked, nudging Dick.

"I-I'm not sure." Dick replied.

"The batting range."Damien stated, "I need to hit something."

"Oooooo, I love baseball! I'll go get my bat!" Harley exclaimed.

"What's up with her?" Damien asked.

"Just get in the car, shrimp." Dick replied with a laugh as he nudged Damien.

Soon, the group was in the car, on their way to the batting range. Harley was slowly becoming a part of the Bat family, even if she didn't know it.

"So, where are we gonna eat after?" Harley asked as she grabbed Dick's hand.

Damien looked in anger, but realized he had always wanted his parents to hold hands the way Dick and Harley were.

"I'm not sure about that either." Dick replied with a chuckle.

"How about ice cream?" Damien quickly replied.

"Hahaha, I like this kid." Harley said as she looked back at Damien with a smile.

"Now now you two, how about some tacos first?" Dick spoke with a smile, "They're your favorite, right Damien? Harley hasn't tried one before."

"What, you haven't tried tacos?" Damien inquired, "Have you been living under a rock?

"Something like that, kid. But there's a first time for everything right Dick?" she replied as she kissed his cheek.

Damien was fighting the urge to be happy, it was a foreign feeling to him

The group was now taking turns at the batting range, first off was Damien.

As Harley and Dick watched him hit the baseballs almost perfectly , the two began to speak.

"You know, he has a lot of pent up anger towards Bruce and that girl right?" Harley spoke.

"Why do you say that?" Dick asked.

"Just the way he acted around Bruce, he acts almost completely different around us." Harley replied.

"Hmm, I never noticed honestly, but I guess that's the perk of having a doctor by my side." Dick stated with a smile.

Damien was now walking back.

"You can go next puddin! I wanna show you up." Harley spoke as she winked.

Dick laughed then stepped up to bat.

"Dick really loves you ya know." Harley spoke.

"What are you talking about, we're not even real brothers." Damien replied.

"Even so, he may not say it, but he does care, ya know?" Harley responded.

"Humpf, if you say so lady." Damien replied.

Dick was struggling to hit the baseballs, his arm was killing him, but he continued on.

Finally it was Harley's turn.

"Watch out boys! Be impressed!" Harley exclaimed as she picked up her favorite bat and stepped up to bat.

The two were awe struck as they watched Harley hit the baseballs on the highest speed setting, with extreme power.

"Y-you've really got yourself a woman…" Damien spoke, seemingly afraid of Harley's strength.

"Y-yeah, guess I better not make her mad, right?" Dick replied with a laugh as he put his hand on Damien's shoulder.

Damien could see the love Harley was talking about, yet he still struggled to let himself feel happiness.

After hitting the last ball in the machine, Harley ran over to Dick and Damien.

"So, how'd I do boys?" she asked with pride.

"Great, just like everything else you do." Dick replied with a smile.

Damien was silent for a moment before speaking up, "Y-you did great."

It wasn't much, but Damien was still getting comfortable with Harley.

"So, how about them tacos, pudding?" Harley asked.

"Yeah yeah, they're right down the road, we'll walk, okay?" Dick replied.

The group headed out.

"It's just a block or two." Dick stated when suddenly they were stopped by an older lady.

"Awe, so young and you already have a kid! How old is he?" the lady asked.

"Well uhh, he's n—" Dick attempted to reply as Harley wrapped her arms around him "He's 14 and we just love him, don't we puddin?" she replied to the lady.

"Awe, you guys are so cute, take care now." The lady responded with a smile.

"Don't worry! I'll keep them in line!" Harley exclaimed.

As Dick and Harley smiled, Damien was lost in thought.

"I've always wanted a family like this, no Batman, no league of assassins, just a mother and father." Damien thought as he continued to walk.

He stared at Harley and Dick, who were now holding hands.

"Nightwing and Harley Quinn huh? I suppose anything can happen." He thought to himself.

"Oooo, oooo, is that it?!" Harley exclaimed as she pointed to a sign that read "Gotham Tacos!"

"Well yeah, how'd ya know?" Dick asked sarcastically.

"Cause of the sign silly! Gosh, you're pretty clueless sometimes, ya know." Harley replied jokingly.

"Oh whatever, captain obvious." Dick replied with a chuckle.

"I'll be right back, I'll order for everyone okay." Dick stated as he walked into the Restaurant.

"So, why've ya been all quiet there short stuff?" Harley asked.

Damien looked up at Harley, "I'ts nothing, I've just been thinking.", he replied.

"Aboutcha parents?" Harley inquired.

"Y-yeah, how'd you know?" Damien asked.

"I was a docta ya know." She replied with a smile.

"Well, it's none of your business." Damien responded as he turned away from Haley.

Harley's smile dimmed down, but she was sure he was beginning to open up.

"Alright, tacos for everyone!" Dick exclaimed as he walked out of the restaurant, "Let's head over to the park so we can eat on a picnic table, okay?"

"Sound's good to me, puddin!" Harley exclaimed.

The group began walking towards the park with laughs along the way, Damien was loving every moment he spent around Dick and Harley.

"Oooo, let's sit over here, okay?!" Harley exclaimed as she ran to a distant picnic table and sat down.

"Alright alright, come on Damien." Dick spoke with a laugh.

The park currently had children playing, dogs running, and kites flying. Damien took in the sights as he imagined himself with Bruce and Talia.

"Now, I ordered your favorites Damien, so here ya go." Dick spoke as he handed Damien his food.

"Oooo, what did ya get me?" Harley asked.

"Okay there Flash, slow down." Dick replied with a chuckle, "I got you my favorite, I'm sure you'll like it."

Dick handed Harley her food.

"Now, let's dig in!" Dick exclaimed,

Everyone took their first bite.

"Yahtzee!" Harley exclaimed after swallowing her first bite.

(There will be more scenes like the last chapter, more conflict, and more drama. I prefer to build up the happy times, they're very seldom for Harley in the comics/other media so I believe it shows another side of her everyone wants to see. Thanks!)


	5. Chapter 5

Harley, Dick, and Damien were at the Gotham city park, enjoying tacos, when suddenly Damien's phone rang, it was a text message.

"I'm on 5th avenue, come suit up, we have a problem – Bruce" The text read.

Damien's smile lessened, "Hey, I forgot something in the car, I'll be right back." He spoke as he bolted.

Harley and Dick were confused.

"What do ya think he forgot?" Harley asked.

"Ahh, it could be anything." Dick replied.

Suddenly a roar erupted, "Where is he? Where is Nightwing!?"

A hulking man, with a gun where his left arm should have been, approached the entrance of the park.

"Th- that's KGBeast." Dick spoke in a concerned voice.

"Oh, what do ya think he want's with Bats old sidekick?" Harley asked.

"If I had to guess, revenge." Dick replied.

The two scurried behind a tree, hiding as they watched KGBeast approach.

"I know you're here! Now come out!" he yelled as he began to walk closer.

"Harley, listen to me, I need you to run." Dick quickly stated.

"But pudding-" Harley attempted to reply.

"No buts, I can't let anything happen to you." Dick responded.

Harley grabbed Dick's hand when suddenly, Batman and Robin showed up to fight.

"Hey, it's Batsy and the bird boy, he's been gone for a while hasn't he?!"Harley exclaimed.

KGBeast began to fire off rounds of his arm mounted gun, they were explosive, causing debris to fly towards Harley and Dick.

"If you give up, I promise this won't get ugly." Spoke the Batman.

"Ahh, let's face it, he's not giving up." Robin stated as he drew his sword.

"I'm here for the other one, I will settle the score with you later." KGBeast spoke as he once again looked around.

Robin began running towards KGBeast in an attack formation.

"You'll have to settle for me!" he exclaimed as he leaped towards KGBeast.

The two engaged in hand to hand combat with KGBeast having the obvious upper hand. As KGBeast was about to strike Robin, a Batarang embedded it's self into his arm.

"Huh, using your sidekick as a pawn to beat me?" KGBeast asked.

"No, just seeing what his grandfather taught him." Batman replied as he pulled out his grappling gun.

"What's that, going to run?" KGBeast asked.

Batman fired the grappling gun towards KGBeast only for him to dodge it.

"Huh, puny Batman, you can't even shoot me." KGBeast taunted.

Suddenly, the grappling line tightened and began pulling Batman through the air. KGBeast aimed his gun at the swiftly approaching Batman, only to be knocked away by Robin's throwing star. As the gun fired, Batman planted his knee into the face of KGBeast. The stray shot landed right infront of Harley and Dick, it was an explosive which launched the two flying through the air.

"I've never been on a date like this before!" Harley exclaimed as she flew through the air.

Dick wrapped in arms around Harley, hoping to protect her from the fall.

KGBeast was disoriented, Batman and robin began to land a combo of kicks and punches on him. As he lifted his gun for another shot, Robin effectively severed it along with flesh from his arm with the use of his sword.

KGBeast screamed out in pain.

"Robin, you've gone too far!" Batman yelled.

"He was gonna shoot you!" Robin exclaimed.

Harley and Dick landed in the park's fountain, the water wasn't enough to break their fall, and luckily Dick was used to the pain.

Harley was now laying on top of Dick, the two were covered in water.

"Come here often, pretty boy?" Harley asked with a smirk as she looked into Dick's eyes.

"No, but I could get used to it." He replied with a smile, also looking into her eyes.

Dick's hand extended to Harley's cheek as he leaned in with eyes closed. Harley's body became closer to Dick's as they shared a kiss.

KGBeast was now swinging his fist in a pain induced rage, he was losing blood fast.

"I can stop the bleeding, just hold still!" Batman exclaimed as he dodged the Russians punches.

After realizing KGBeast couldn't be calmed, Batman tripped him using his grappling hook, which knocked him out. Batman pulled a capsule from his belt, and with a touch of a button, a pink slime covered KGBeast's wound and stopped the bleeding.

Harley and Dick raised from the water, watching as the hulking Russian was being taken away.

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble." Harley spoke with a chuckle.

Back at Wayne manor, Bruce and Damien had just arrived from the bat cave.

"Your mother is going to hear about this, she never respects my wishes." Bruce stated.

"Yeah, you're going to fight again, I get it." Damien replied as he crossed his arms.

"There's no excuse for what you did today!" Bruce yelled.

"Yeah, well, there's no excuse for me being born into a stupid family either!" Damien yelled.

Bruce was silent, he could only imagine what Damien was going through.

"… Damien, I- I'm s-" Bruce attempted to reply.

Damien stormed out of the room with tears in his eyes.

"He couldn't understand how I feel, he just couldn't!" Damien thought to himself.

Moments later, Harley and Dick entered the manor.

"We're home!" Harley exclaimed.

"Good." Bruce spoke as he walked to the manors entrance, "I need you to keep an eye on Damien."

"Alfred, we're having a special guest tonight, prepare dinner please." Bruce continued.

"Of course sire." Alfred responded.

"Gotcha mista Wayne!" Harley replied.

"Will do, is everything okay with Damien?" Dick asked.

"He's angry. Just like Jason was. I've got to do something about it." Bruce replied as he left the manor.

Harley made her way to her bedroom, with Dick close behind. Harley flopped on her bed in a vertical fashion.

"Today's been nice, Don't cha think darlin?" Harley spoke with a yawn.

"Yeah, it's been quite a day." Dick replied with a smile.

"Ya know, I wonder where that Nightwing guy was." Harley spoke.

"Oh, I don't know, that guy was crazy, probably off his meds or something." Dick replied.

"Maybe, it's just kind of odd ya know, can I ask you somethin?" Harley responded.

"Yeah, anything." Dick stated.

"The other night, Batman told me to take you to the hospital, how'd he know your name?" Harley yawned once more.

"I-I don't know, maybe he was watching the manor since you arrived." Dick replied.

"Sure sure, ya know, it's embarrassing, but I thought you might be that Nightwing boy…" Harley spoke, now with eyes shut.

Dick moved Harley's hair from her face with his hand, "I wish I could tell you the truth, I really do." He whispered to the now sleeping Harley.

Dick kissed Harley's cheek then left to Damien's room.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" Dick asked.

"Yeah." Damien replied through the door.

Dick opened the door, Damien was lying in bed, he had obviously just stopped crying.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, why would you ask that?" Damien replied.

"I assume things got rough after what happened back at the park." Dick responded.

"Hell yeah things got rough, and now he's going to take it out on mom." Damien replied, attempting to hold back tears.

"Hey, it will be okay. He's a dark guy, but he has a heart." Dick spoke, placing his hand on Damien's shoulder.

Harley's eyes opened, her room was dark.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I'm back Harley!"

Harley was terrified, she knew the voice, it was the Joker.

"Remember? Remember? You made an oath miss Harleen!" He laughed.

"Would you die for me? Yes. Would you live for me? Yes! HAHHAHAHAHA"

"Ohhh, mista J, pay attention to me, please. HAHAHAHA!"

Harley began to cry, afraid to look up from her bed.

"There were many more before you ya know."

"Did you think everything would be okay?"

"People don't forget the bad you do."

"You'll always be a reject in this world! HAHAHAHA"

"I'll kill him, and you'll watch!"

"It's all over Harley…"

Harley quickly raised from her bed and let out a scream.

Suddenly Dick and Damien burst through her door.

"What is it Harley!?" Dick asked in a concerned manor.

Harley now realized it was all a dream.

"Damien, it's fine, you can go." Dick whispered.

Damien left the room, closing the door behind him.

Harley was in tears, "He was here, I heard his voice." She cried.

Dick sat on Harley's bed, then wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, I'm here now." She spoke softly.

"Oh Dick, it was terrible." She cried.

"I know I know, but it was just a dream." Dick responded, now wiping the tears from Harley's eyes.

"How, how can you be so nice to me, you know I was a villain, a horrible person!" she cried.

"Harley, look at me." Dick spoke, "I don't care if you were the Joker's sidekick, I don't care if you robbed banks or hurt people. I care about the Harley Quinn who kissed me on the Ferris wheel, I care about who you are now."

Harley was overtaken with emotion, with both hands now on Dick's cheeks, she kissed him strongly.

The two fell back into the cushion of the bed, with lips still locked. Harley's hands moved to Dicks back ash she pulled him in closer.

"Dick" Harley whispered, with lips close and eyes infatuated.

"Harley, I-" responded Dick with eyes locked on Harley's, "I love you."

Harley was once again overtaken with emotion, "I love you too, more than you know." She spoke softly.

Once again, lips locked but this time, clothes began to fall off.

(To comply with the sites rating system, I believe I will have to change the rating to M due to the last sentence of this chapter, hopefully it doesn't impact anything too much."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dick and Harley, Dick and Harley." The Joker mumbled as he read papers.

"I'll show her who she belongs to!" he exclaimed as his fist hit the table.

Schematics for a bomb hit the floor.

"I've already used the bombs, Batman defuses them every time!" he yelled.

"Oh but I was right, KGBeast was able to easily distract him while I robbed that bank." He thought to himself.

"And I only had to say Nightwing was at the park, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Times like these really makes me wonder who they are, under the mask…"

"Oh, oh oh! I've got it!"

The Joker began to laugh profusely, his workshop echoed.

Harley awoke with arms still around Dick, she placed her and on his cheek.

"Nightwing huh?" she thought to herself.

Dick's eyes began to open, he was warm and felt Harley's embrace.

"Good morning." He spoke softly.

"Mornin' darlin." Harley replied with the same soft voice.

"Feeling any better?" Dick spoke, now with eyes open.

"Of course, I'm with you." Harley replied.

Dick smiled though it was short lived, the two heard a knock on the door.

"Bruce said to put some clothes on and get down stairs." Damien spoke through the door.

Bruce and Harley were wide eyed.

"Do ya think he knows?" Harley asked.

"That man knows everything." Dick replied with a chuckle.

Harley raised from the bed, keeping the blanket close.

"No peeking, pretty boy." She spoke as she looked back at him.

"Heh, yeah right." Dick replied with a smile.

The two were now dressed and began to make their way down stairs with Damien.

"So who was over for dinner last night Damien?" Dick asked.

"Mom." Damien replied.

"Oh, how did that go?" Dick asked.

"They smiled, it was like they were trying." Damien responded.

Harley smiled as she grabbed Dick's hand.

"I'm glad things worked out for ya." Harley stated, still smiling.

As they approached the bottom of the stairs, Bruce confronted them.

"Dick, I'm going out of town for a few days, Jason is going to take over for a while, but if anything happens, I need you to step in, got that?" Bruce spoke.

"Harley, it would look good if you got a job." Bruce continued.

"And Damien, listen to Dick, okay? He's your guardian while I'm gone."

"Woah, slow down there Flash, Jason's taking over?" Dick asked in a confused voice.

"Job!?" Harley asked in an excited voice.

"Listen to him?!" Damien exclaimed.

"You heard me, don't disobey. Oh, and Jason said he's coming over in an hour or so, he wanted to take you to the movies." Bruce stated.

"I'm out." Damien replied as he walked back to his room.

"He said he was taking a friend, so play nice you two." Bruce stated as he walked out the manor's doors.

"Yahtzee!" Harley exclaimed, "Do we getta watch the zombie movie darlin?!"

"Let's see what Jason wants to watch, he's the one taking us ya know." Dick replied.

"He seems like a dark guy, he probably wants the zombies too." Harley stated with a bubbly voice.

"Yeah yeah, go get ready miss zombie." Dick replied with a chuckle.

"Who?" Harley replied as she jokingly looked around for a "Miss Zombie"

Harley laughed as Dick looked at her in confusion. The two began walking back up the stairs to get ready.

"He did say an hour or so, hot shot." Harley spoke as she winked at Dick.

Dick began to playfully tickle Harley as they walked up the stairs, this resulted in Harley running from Dick as she laughed.

An hour later, Harley and Dick were laying in bed when they suddenly heard Jason's voice coming up the stairs.

"Oh crap, I gotta get ready!" Harley exclaimed as she stood up from the bed and rushed to get her clothes on.

"I'll run out and stall him for a while." Dick stated as he put on the same clothes he worse yesterday.

"Thanks darling!" Harley exclaimed as she began to put on her makeup.

Outside Harley's room, Dick and Jason confronted each other.

"Woah woah, what's this? Messy hair, and you look like you've been wearing those clothes for a couple of days now." Jason stated as he looked at Dick.

"Y-yeah, well, ya see…" Dick attempted to reply, only to be cut off.

"I understand, you've got yourself a wild one and wanna look like a bad boy, right?" Jason replied.

"Y-yeah, you caught me." Dick replied with a relieved chuckle.

"Well I got news for you, I'm the only bad boy here." Jason replied with a laugh.

"But seriously, is everyone ready?" Jason continued.

"Damien is staying home, but Harley should be out in a moment, she's doing her makeup." Dick replied.

"Oh, women, am I right? I've got a feisty one with me today. I'll meet you out in the car." Jason spoke, now walking away.

Dick scurried off to his room and attempted to find some clean clothes to wear.

"They're all dirty?!" he thought to himself.

After continuing to look for clothes, he found the leather jacket Harley had picked out for him when they first met.

"I guess I can try bad boy for the day." He thought to himself as he put the jacket on.

Harley and Dick met at the top of the stairs.

"Ooo, someone's a bad boy." Harley stated in a seductive voice.

"I had nothing clean to wear." Dick replied, "Besides, I wanted to wear the jacket you picked out for me."

Harley smiled as she grabbed Dick's hand and began to walk down the stairs. They were now outside, Dick opened the back door to the car, Harley smiled then entered with Dick right behind her.

"There's the pretty couple, Dick, Harley, this is Ba—" Jason attempted to speak but was cut off by Dick.

"Barbra." Dick stated in a surprised voice.

"Dick?" Barbra spoke in a confused voice.

"Harley!" Harley exclaimed.

Barbra was the famous Batgirl, at one point she even dated Nightwing, Dick Grayson. She had caught Jason's eye after she stopped the Red Hood (Jason's secret identity) in crime alley. Since then, they've been going on dates, though she does manage to keep her day life separate from her nightly crime fighting.

"Well, I'm glad we all know each other!" Jason exclaimed with a smile.

A smile came over Barbra, " So, Dick, I see you're as reckless as ever.", she spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" Dick asked, though he knew what she meant.

"I was talking about your jacket, it doesn't suit you." Barbra spoke, though she was referring to Harley.

"Really? I think it suits him just fine." Harley replied with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Dick.

"As clueless as I expected." Barbra thought to herself.

"I mean, he told me twice today that he loved it, right puddin?" Harley spoke as she winked at Dick.

Barbra's expression completely changed, she was growing slightly angry but kept her cool.

"So what movie are we going to watch, Jason?" Dick asked.

"Barbra wanted to watch the romance movie that just came out." Jason responded.

"Awe, we're not watching the Zombie movie?" Harley spoke in disappointment.

"So you like girls who like zombie movies, Dick?" Barbra thought to herself.

"I wanted to go see that one!" Jason exclaimed.

"Well, if that's what you want to watch, then we can catch that movie instead, sweetheart." Barbra spoke, trying to be more like Harley.

Dick could see right through Barbra, she had always changed to try and please Dick, though he never wanted her to. He had always wanted someone who wasn't afraid to be their self.

"The Zombie movie it is." Dick spoke, then kissed Harley on the cheek.

Barbra quickly kissed Jason's cheek in an attempt to make Dick jealous.

The double date continued, and the group shared laughs.

They were now in the theater, but the movie had yet to start.

"So Barbra, how'd you get your hair to look like that?" Harley asked with genuine enthusiasm.

"Huh, I wake up and it's like this." Barbra replied with a smirk.

"No no, I would seriously like to know, it's so pretty." Harley replied with a smile.

Barbra was caught off guard, she didn't expect Harley to be friendly.

"Oh, I'm not sure how to explain it, really…" Barbra replied, now with a changed attitude.

"Maybe you could show me sometime?" Harley replied, still smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Barbra replied, now confused.

"She really seems like a nice girl, no wonder Dick likes her." Barbra though to herself.

"Jason isn't Dick, but he's still really nice to me, even if I don't like how he spends his nights." She thought.

"Maybe I can get a job at this movie theater Darlin!" Harley exclaimed.

"Heh, that'd be cool, maybe you could get me in for free." Dick replied with a chuckle.

"Bruce is making you get a job?" Jason spoke.

"He said it'd look good if I had one." Harley replied with excitement.

"Isn't the library hiring sweet stuff?" Jason spoke towards Barbra.

"Y-yeah, I could almost guarantee you the job if you wanted it." Barbra replied.

"Yahtzee!" Harley exclaimed, "That sounds great!"

"Hey, the movie is coming on." Dick stated.

Throughout the movie, Harley and Barbra would grab their respective dates as the jump scares terrorized the screen. At one point, Dick and Harley grabbed each other as the zombies took over Metropolis. Jason was unimpressed with the lack of blood and gore in the movie, though Barbra was thankful.

After the movie, the group continued towards the lobby of the movie theater, discussing their opinions of the movie. Suddenly, a breaking news report flashed on all the televisions in the lobby.

"Hero or menace? It seems we have video evidence of the vigilante "Nightwing" killing an innocent man."

Jason and Barbra began to look towards Dick.

"What, why're you looking at us?" Harley replied, attempting to be inconspicuous.

"Uhh, it's nothing." Barbra stated.

"Y-yeah." Jason spoke.

"We'll take you guys home." Jason continued.

The car ride was almost completely silent, Harley was bubbly as usual though she knew what was going through everyone's mind. Upon reaching the manor, Dick and Harley said their goodbyes.

"See ya! I really enjoyed myself!" Harley exclaimed.

"Y-yeah." Dick stated.

"We had fun too." Jason and Barbra blandly stated, "We'll talk to you tomorrow."

Harley and Dick entered the manor, everyone seemed to be asleep.

"Hey darlin, wanna hit the hay?" Harley spoke with a seductive voice.

"Not tonight, I'm not in the mood…" Dick replied with concern in his voice.

"Okay okay, go take a shower then meet me in my room, okay?" Harley replied with a smile.

Dick nodded than began to walk up the stairs and towards the wash room.

"What's going on, I didn't… I couldn't have… who?" He thought to himself as the water hit his head.

"It has to be a setup… someone is planning something horrible…" He continued to think as he stepped of the shower, now in his boxers with his hair still wet. He began to walk towards Harley's room.

"I'll have to figure this out.." Dick though as he entered the room.

Harley sitting on her bed with massage lotion.

"Come over and sit down." Harley spoke softly.

Dick continued to sit down, now with a slight smile.

"You do know I trust you, right?" Harley spoke.

"Of course." Dick replied.

"Do you trust me?" Harley asked.

"Of course, Harley." Dick spoke.

"So believe me when I say everything will be okay." Harley continued as she began to lotion Dick's shoulders.

"Harley…" Dick spoke softly.

Harley wrapped her arms around Dick's neck, now with her head on his shoulder.

"I know, that wasn't you on the t.v." Harley whispered.

Dick's eyes widened, "H-how did you…"

"You thought I was asleep, didn't you?" Harley replied with a soft chuckle.

"Harley… you can't get involved with it." Dick stated softly.

"I'm not asking to, I'm your rock, okay puddin?" Harley responded, "Let's lay down, come on."

Dick stood up with Harley, the two took a spot on the bed.

"You really are great Harley." Dick stated, now with a smile.

"You're not too bad yourself hot shot." Harley replied with a soft giggle as she pushed back Dick's hair with her had.

(I'll be adding some conflict in the next chapter, involving the Joker. I believe I have an Idea for the story in a short term perspective, but I'm always open to suggestions! Thanks for reading!)


	7. Chapter 7

Harley and Dick woke from their sleep, restless and in a run-down shack. With hands tied, they were confused.

"W-where are we puddin?" Harley asked with concern.

"I-I'm not sure." Dick replied, "This has to be joke."

"I really hope you're right…" Harley responded.

Laughter filled the room.

"T-that voice…" Harley spoke with terror in her voice.

"It can't be!" Dick exclaimed.

"Oh but it is!" exclaimed the Joker as he stepped out of the darkness.

"I'll kill you!" Dick exclaimed as he struggled to get out of his bindings, but to no avail.

Harley's eyes began to fill with tears.

"AHAHAHAHA, then the jokes on you!" The Joker exclaimed, "I'm going to ruin you!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Dick asked.

"You're Nightwing! Not the real one obviously, but you're going to confess to the murder that aired last night! HAHAHAHAHAHA." The Joker exclaimed.

"And if I refuse?" Dick asked.

"Then I'll kill her, I'll drop her and she'll fall 13 stories! HAHAHAHAHA" The Joker responded.

Dick's expression completely changed, he couldn't live with himself if he let her be hurt by him again. His head fell in defeat.

"No! Dick, you can't, I won't let you!" Harley exclaimed.

"Than what Harley? I'm not going to let him hurt you again!" Dick exclaimed.

"If you go through with his plan, you'll be the one hurting me." Harley stated.

"Oh oh ohhhhh, playing the hero are you Harley? It's never suited you, HAHAHAHAHA" the Joker laughed.

"It's about to begin! Come get em boys!" The Joker exclaimed.

Several masked men came and took the couple in different direction, presumably leading them to their death.

Dick was shoved into a car, he began to grow impatient.

"I'll do anything, just let her go!"

"Do you hear me?!" He screamed.

Harley was in a similar situation, though she was shoved into a truck.

"Just leave him alone!"

"I'll do anything!" she exclaimed.

Soon they were brought to the rooftops of Gotham's buildings, Harley was tied to a rope, while Dick was left to his own free will in a chair.

A large group of people gathered around, citizens, the media, young children, they were all watching.

"Now, I'm guessing all of you have seen the video of Nightwing killing an innocent man right? HAHAHAHAHA!" The joker exclaimed.

The crowd began to grow angry, the vigilante they had grown to love was depicted as a murderer. Trash was being thrown, though none reached Dick.

"Well guess what? I know who Nightwing really is!" HAHAHA!" The Joker exclaimed.

Beside the roof top Dick was on, Harley was hanging from a crane with duct tape over her mouth.

"Lady's and gentlemen, I present to you, Nightwing! Or should I say, Dick Grayson! HAHA!" The Joker exclaimed to the crowd as Dick stood up from his seat.

The cops were preoccupied, there was a bank robbery taking place miles from Dick and Harley.

Dick glanced at Harley then began to speak, "I am Nightwing.", he spoke confidently as he imagined Harley living in safety.

"And I've been living outside the law for so long." Dick stated.

"HAHAHAHA! And what do we do with criminals?" The Joker asked with a laugh.

The crowd became silent.

"That's right, we kill them! HAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker Stated.

Suddenly, Nightwing appeared on scene, in his suit.

"This man is not Nightwing, I am Nightwing." He stated.

"What?! You haven't been seen in months, why?! What about the bank robbery?!" The Joker exclaimed.

"It's being taken care of." Nightwing stated.

Dick could tell that Jason had taken his suit, it was a brilliant plan, though he didn't know how to save Harley.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, you can't catch me and save her! HAHAHA" The Joker exclaimed.

Suddenly, Harley was released from the crane and began to plummet to her death.

Dick quickly dived off of the building after her.

Jason, in the Nightwing suit, began to chase the Joker.

Dick grabbed Harley, managing to take the duct tape off of her mouth in the process.

"Puddin, I'm so sorry, I caused all of this." Harley cried, still falling.

"No, it wasn't you, don't say that!" Dick exclaimed, "Listen, I can break your fall."

"No, it's no good! If I stand up from this fall, and you're not beside me, it's just no good!" Harley cried, "It has to be you and I together, it just has to!"

Harley's eyes began pouring more and more tears, she couldn't bear the thought of losing Dick.

"Harley…" dick spoke softly.

Jason wasn't able to keep up with the Joker, nut he kept on following him.

Suddenly, The Batman landed in front of The Joker.

"It's over!" Batman said as he landed.

"Oh, am I happy to see you big guy." The Joker stated with a laugh.

"You're going back to Arkham. I knew you'd try hurting Harley again." Batman replied.

"What? You used her as bait? And I'm the bad guy? HAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker yelled.

Jason stopped, he had overheard the conversation between the Joker and Batman, he was ecstatic with rage.

"They're dead you know! Both of them!" The Joker exclaimed with a laugh.

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch." Batman stated with a smile as he handcuffed the Joker.

Just as Dick and Harley were about to hit pavement below them, they were consumed in a tornado which let them softly land.

"T-the flash?!" Dick exclaimed in happiness.

"Yahtzee!" Harley exclaimed as the tears left her eyes.

The Flash stood before them, he gave a quick glance to Dick, than spoke, "Don't worry, Batman and I have everything under control."

Harley was ecstatic, she wrapped her arms around Dick in happiness.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me pretty boy?" She spoke softly in his ear.

"I'd do it a thousand times over, Harley." Dick replied.

Suddenly, the Flash was gone in a blur of red.

Back at the Wayne manor, Dick and Harley has just settled down and began to get ready for bed.

Suddenly, Jason burst through the door, he was visibly angry.

"Dick!?" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Dick replied.

"Do you know what Bruce did?" Jason asked.

"Umm, he was bossy as always?" Dick responded with a laugh.

"He used Harley to lure the Joker out!" Jason exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, why would he wanna lure out mista J for?" Harley asked in a confused voice.

"Oh, she doesn't know? Really?" Jason asked.

"No, so let's keep it that way." Dick stated.

"He likes to play Bat at night." Jason stated, looking at Harley.

Harley was silent.

"So what are you going to do about it, Dick?!" Jason exclaimed.

"He did it for a reason, I trust Bruce!" Dick exclaimed.

Harley began to get angry.

"He couldn't even kill the Joker after I died, what makes you think he even has a heart? He's probably been using Barbra and you as well!" Jason stated.

"You're spewing nonsense!" Dick yelled.

"Dick, if he used me to get to him…" Harley began to speak.

"Stop it Harley, Bruce has good intentions." Dick replied.

"I don't care about his damn intentions Dick, I won't be used by another man!" Harley replied, furious with rage.

Dick was silent.

"Some criminal rehabilitation, huh? You get away from one manipulator and into the home of another." Jason stated.

"N-no, you've got it all wrong." Dick stated as he became less sure of himself.

"I won't stay here knowing I've been used." Harley stated as she began to walk out of the room.

"N-no, Harley…" Dick spoke.

"You let him do it too, didn't you?" Harley asked with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know…" Dick replied as he watched Harley leave the manor, Jason was right behind her.

"Harley, where are you going to go?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but it's away from here." Harley stated.

"Here, give Barbra a call, I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company." Jason spoke as he handed a piece of paper to Harley.

(This was a short chapter, but I believe it held more value than the last. I'm introducing conflict and drama for Harley, I believe it's the best way to continue the story. Always open to suggestions!)


End file.
